ultrasseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Ultraman 80
' The story' After the age of phenomenon, three ages of monsters, and three ages of aliens the Earth could finally enter a period of rest for five years after the destruction of the Saucer Monsters. However, during that time all of the negative emotions man has been granted forms with that of monsters and would be given names like negative or minus energy. Before any of them made their appearence Nebula M78 sent their smartest warrior to Earth disguised as a middle school teacher named Takeshi Yamato because negative energy was at it's potential at adolesence. As he was investigating negative energy at Sakuragoka Middle School the warrior would assume the name of Ultraman 80 after the year he appeared on Earth. After defeating the first monster to appear, Crescent, Takeshi became a member of UGM like other past Ultras being members of an anti monster team and has fought along side them without them thinking he was 80. However, 80 was given orders not to reveal his identity should something come up or he would be forced to leave the Earth. While attacking monsters had it's difficulties as Takeshi 80 had a difficult problem showing up for his own school and was eventually fired after the defeat of Bibros Seijin, but the children he taught would remember him for many years. While UGM fought monsters based on negative human emotions aliens sought to conquer earth like in the past including the Baltans, but 80 defeated them as well with UGM. Things would change in the months to come as a mercenary tribe known as the Garagara Seijin and their leader, Galtan kidnapped Nebula M78's princess, Yullian, and planned to assassinate 80. Yullian managed to escape to Earth and as UGM went to the area disturbances were found the Garagara wanted Yullian as she was disguised as a human named Ryoko Hoshi. After 80, under his guise of Takeshi, defeated the tribe they killed UGM's only female member Emi Johno, giving UGM great rage. After 80 defeated the Garagara and their leader Galtan Ryoko joined UGM. From Delusion Ultraseven to Revived Red King and a second member of the Baltans 80 fought new challanges, but his greatest was yet to come. Rising from the Earth all the negaivity went for one final assault on 80 in the form of Plazma and Minazma. At first it seemed to be a normal battle, but upon fusion none of 80's powers could even make them flinch. Ryoko had no choice but turn into Yullian and both Ultras managed to destroy the last of human negativity with the Power Circle Combo. Afterward what little their was left of the negative emotions was incarnated as the monster Margodon. Just as 80 and Yullian were about to go into action the members of UGM revealed that they knew the two of them were Ultras. After destroying Margodon with a special ice weapon UGM gave them a free one day vacation before they both headed off for their home world of M78. For twenty five years the Earth would would not have to enter another terrible age. 80 returned in Ultraman Mebius's time to reunite with his old class and defeated Ho, a monster he fought before. Even though 80 was a black sheep he does what is right in the end and to date is the only Ultra with a perfect fighting record. Ultraman 80's Powers Saxium Kosen: L-style. Buckle Beam: A weapon 80 fires from his beltless buckle. Straight Flash: Fired from his fingertips. Ultra Arrow Shot: A stream of laser arrows. Ultra Spiral Beam: Green energy pulses shot from both hands. Ultra Ray Lance: A beam javelin. Eyespot: Beam shot from his eyes. Medical Power: Has healing powers. Ultra Reduction: He can shrink to any size. 400-mon Kick: "mon" is a Japanese shoe size. Double Power: Lock arms and spin with Yullian to create a deadly windmill with their bodies. Ultraman 80's statistics Height: 50 meters Weight: 44,000 tons Flight Speed: Mach 9 Running Speed: Mach 1.3 Home Planet: The Land of Light, Nebula M78 Human Form: Takeshi Yamato Transformation Item: Bright Stick Category:Ultras